1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connection device used as a so-called phase amount detection device and, in particular, to such devices used for film position or lens position detection in a camera.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional electrical connection device is shown in FIGS. 5 and 6. FIG. 5 shows the detailed configuration of the semiconductor patterns positioned on the rigid substrate. FIG. 6 is a cross-sectional view through the axis of rotation A showing the relationship between the rigid substrate and the position detecting gears that have brushes that serve as contacts for contacting the semiconductor patterns.
As shown in FIG. 5, the conventional electrical connection device includes a rigid substrate 1, a first semiconductor pattern 2, and a second semiconductor pattern 3. The first semiconductor pattern 2 and the second semiconductor pattern 3 form concentric circles about an axis of rotation A on the rigid substrate 1. The first semiconductor pattern 2 is provided with an ON pattern section 2V, and the second semiconductor pattern 3 is provided with an OFF pattern section 3G. The first semiconductor pattern 2 is connected to a Vcc power source terminal at a first connection terminal 2a that extends to a terminal of the rigid substrate 1. Similarly, the second semiconductor pattern 3 is connected to a GND terminal at a second connection terminal 3a extending to a terminal of the rigid substrate.
As shown in FIG. 6, a position detecting gear 4 is disposed to rotate around the axis of rotation A. An armature brush 5 includes a contact fixed to a side surface of the position detecting gear 4. Two contact terminals 6 and 7 extend from the contact of the armature brush 5 and rub along the first and second semiconductor patterns 2 and 3 through rotation of the position detecting gear 4. A pulse signal that switches between ON and OFF states is output by tracks 6A and 7A of the contact terminals 6 and 7, respectively, coming into contact with the ON and OFF pattern sections 2V and 3G of the semiconductor patterns 2 and 3. The first and second semiconductor patterns 2 and 3 are formed on the substrate so that the tracks 6A and 7A are aligned in order to prevent chattering.
With the conventional electrical connection device having the structure described above, the contact terminal 6 touches the ON pattern section 2V of the first semiconductor pattern 2, and the contact terminal 7 touches the second semiconductor pattern 3 when the device is in the ON state (i.e., when electricity is flowing). When the device is in the OFF state (i.e., when no electricity is flowing), both of the contact terminals 6 and 7 touch the OFF pattern section 3G of the second semiconductor pattern 3.
In the conventional electrical connection device, part of the first semiconductor pattern 2 must extend outside of the tracks 6A and 7A so that an electrical connection to the first semiconductor pattern can be maintained so that no unnecessary signals are output. Accordingly, space for a frame must also be provided on the rigid substrate 1 beyond the outer periphery of the semiconductor patterns. Occasionally, a portion of the periphery of the rigid substrate must be removed because it interferes with the components surrounding the electrical connection device. Consequently, the electrical connection to the first semiconductor pattern is severed. Accordingly, providing an electrical connection device designed to operate with the same components, e.g., the position detecting gear 4, that does not interfere with any surrounding structure within the operating environment, would be advantageous.